Duel Monsters Domino City GX!
by NightmareGlitter
Summary: Crackfic. The Elemental Heroes host their show live from Domino City, fighting crime and warding off evil. Warning: extreme parodic sequences may cause laughing extremely loud, wetting pants, or falling out of chair. Please read responsibly and review


**A/N: Another Parody fic, only this time, with the DUEL MONSTERS!! It's about time I gave them some props. Yep. I've been ignoring them and leaving them out and they've been tapping on my glass saying "DON'T FORGET MEEEEEEE!!!!" XDDDD I'm just kidding. Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GX or Duel Monsters. Neither do I own PPG.**

* * *

"Ahhhh…The City of Townsville! Such a beautiful day for…EVIL!!! Oops. I'm in the wrong show…This is so awkward…I don't know what to say! Oh, Ok, I'll just leave now…" The narrator for the Powerpuff girls quickly walked away, face red.

"I told you not to hire an announcer from the streets!" Burstinatrix told Bubbleman, shaking her head, "You know how it goes…they get laid off from work, then they live on the streets, next thing ya know, they have dementia. When are you going to learn?"

"It's not my fault…we couldn't find an announcer fast enough."

"Ah well. What's done is done. Let's just move on with the show. Intro please…"

_DUN DUN DUN DUN Dun…DUN! DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUN!_

_When you're frightened and alone,_

_And you don't know who to call,_

_Go ahead and pick up that phone,_

_Ya never have to be--_

_CRASH!!!!_

"WHO CUT THE INTRO!!!" Burstinatrix looked pissed.

"I'm sorry." Sparkman came into the room, looking sheepish. "I bumped into the cord and it just…it just…"

"It just what?" Burstinatrix asked, scowling.

"It shorted out…"

"Can't you fix it? We have a show to do! Besides, you're _Sparkman_ for Pete's sake."

"I can't…if I touch it, it goes crazy…"

"Yeah, same here." Said Bubbleman.

"Well, you're men. You're good with electronics. So go fix it please!"

"But we…"

"We have to be on stage in five minutes! Please, please, please fix it!" She pushed them towards the cord.

They looked at each other, then at her, and knew they had no choice.

"Listen," Sparkman hissed, "If we do this, maybe we'll get to Polymerize with her later…"

"You won't!" Bubbleman laughed softly, "Ever heard of Elemental Hero Steam Healer? Well, I haven't heard of one for you and her!"

"Curse you, Bubbleman!" Sparkman seethed.

"Are you two finished yet?" Burstinatrix asked, anxious.

"Almost!" Bubbleman, trying to impress her, grabbed the cord.

At that moment, Sparkman slipped on some water Bubbleman had spilled from his Bubble Blaster. He fell into Bubbleman, causing him to shoot bubbles onto the cord. At the same time, Sparkman's Spark Blaster went off, shooting the cord as well. Electricity shot out from the cord, zapping the two poor heroes.

"YOU BUMBLING LITTLE--"  
_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

"THE ALARM!" Avian flew out of the bird coop. "That means someone is in danger!"

"Quick! Everyone out to the Heromobile!" Burstinatrix shouted, leading the way.

The four heroes piled in the tiny car and sped down the streets of Domino City, sirens flashing.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAN DOWN!!!" Avian shouted, using his binoculars to spot Professor Banner's cat, Pharaoh in a tree.

"Pull over!" Sparkman yelled.

Bubbleman pulled the car to a screeching halt. The four heroes leapt out.

_"BLOSSOM! BUBBLES! AND BUTTERCUP!!" _

"I thought I told you to go away!" Burstinatrix told the announcer.

"I was just…trying to help!" He wailed, covering his face, "You don't know what it's like to be on a show for years…and then for it to be cancelled! I had no where to go. No one wanted me! I have a wife and fifteen kids to support…do you know how HARD it is?"

"Umm…"

"Fine, just be that way. Leave me alone!" He ran off, crying.

"Anyway," Sparkman said, "I will get the cat down using my…_Spark Blaster…laster...aster…ster…er"_ His last word echoed throughout the city.

He took careful aim, then shot. Pharoah let out a horrible scream, then scratched the hell out of the poor tree.

"OH NO!" Avian gasped, "He's _vandalizing_ city property!"

"Time to call in reinforcements!" Burstinatrix said, whipping out her walkie-talkie, "Neos, can you read me, Neos, come in!"

"I hear you just fine," a deep voice responded. "What seems to be the trouble?"

"There's a cat stuck in a tree…"  
"HOLY COW!!!" Neos shrieked, "I'm on my way…"

"That's not all."

"OH DEAR ME!! What else could there be?"

"The cat…" Burstinatrix choked, "is vandalizing a tree…"

"Is it on private or public property?"

"Public…" She gasped in a near whisper, trembling.

"HOLY SH-T!!! I'm COMING!!!"

There was a brilliant flash of light as Neos came speeding into the mesosphere from outer space. With a flip and a one hundred eighty degree turn, he spun into a stop and struck a pose.

"Here I am, good citizens…"

"NEOS!!" They shouted, making all the pedestrians stare.

Kaiba pulled up in his shiny limo. "What is this?"

"We're punishing this criminal cat for using this innocent tree as a scratching post." Sparkman told Kaiba.

"I don't care." Kaiba snarled, "I don't have time for this. I can't have Duel Monsters roaming the streets. Where is your master?"

Neos puffed his chest out. "Good sir, I have no master. However, I am willing to--"

"Shut up!" Kaiba yelled, "That's it. I can't have you freaks ruining MY city!"

"The city belongs to us all." Yugi said sternly, walking over, "And I suggest you back off. Duel Monsters are a part of us, they are our friends and we must treat them with respect."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear your little friendship speech again, Yugi. It makes me sick! I can't stand to hear about 'the heart of the cards' or 'we must do everything we can to save our friends.' We should only care for ourselves! And if word gets out that Duel Monsters are running around Domino City, then my company will have to take the heat and I'll look like sh-t."

"Kaiba!" Yugi gasped, "That's it. We're going to duel!"

"SLANDER!" Neos shouted, before Yugi and Kaiba could 'throw down.' "I do not take kindly to such hideous language! It is air pollution…and pollution is very, very bad. To the slammer, I say!"

"YEAH!"

The five Elemental Heroes slapped their hands together, one on top of another.

"ELEMENTAL POWER!"

A bright blue light filled the air as they all became one.

"ELEMENTAL HERO SHINING FLARE NEOS!!!!"

"That's not a card yet!" Kaiba shouted, shaking his fist, "I'm suing you for copyright infringement!"

Before he could whip out his cell phone and call his lawyer faster than the speed of light, Shining Flare Neos lifted a finger and sent a bolt of white hot electricity onto Kaiba. He screamed as he was vaporized. The cell phone dropped.

"Another good deed done!" Shining Flare Neos said, rubbing his hands together. "And now, it's time to take out the trash!"

He pulled out a broom and a dust pan and swept Kaiba's ashes into a bag. Yugi stared for a moment, then ran.

"Keeping the streets of Domino City safe every day!" Shining Flare Neos said, nodding before he tried to fly off.

"Hey, slacker, isn't that yours?" Chazz pointed to Shining Flare Neos, who was flying away.

"Um, yeah, I've been looking for him actually." Jaden ran after him, "Shining Flare Neos, wait up!"

"Oh, no, it's that brat!" Shining Flare Neos muttered, "I must find escape…"

"Catch him!" Chazz shouted wildly, his cheeks flushing from the excitement. He released the Three Stooges, er, Ojamas out to ruin the world.

"We'll catch him boss!" They chased Shining Flare Neos, wearing little capes.

"Nooooo!" Shining Flare Neos wailed, "Curses! My only weakness! I'm allergic to Ojamas!"

_ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!_

The formerly great Shining Flare Neos flew for a moment, silhouetted against the sun, then, he fell, like a bird from flight.

Chazz and Jaden ran towards the fallen hero. "Are you Ok?" They asked simultaneously.

In response, Shining Flare Neos defused.

"Quick, get them while they're unconscious!" Chazz urged.

Jaden nodded and slapped them with his cards until they returned into them. That being done, the two boys walked off, relieved it was over. But they had forgotten one tiny detail…

"YAY! We're free!" The Ojamas shouted, setting fire to Mr. Moto's card shop.

_"And so, once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!" _

Flames engulfed the city.

* * *

**A/N: XDDD Total crackfic. I'm sorry, I just had to write it. Anyway, please RxR and don't be mad, it's just a parody. **


End file.
